


Find your Own

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, M/M, Party, Propositions, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: as requested byforestofthedragonon tumblr.The request was; Somebody hits on Yuuri and Victor's all 'he's mine', so that is what I wrote. :}





	Find your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Day 311 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> A new batch of 1 hour ficlets, if you want your own check the end note for the link to the post.  
> The fifth of the fourth batch. This prompt was to adorable to pass on. I had fun putting Yuuri in that situation. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri lets out a sigh. It had been a tiresome day with both him and Victor going over their new routines, the exhibition pieces, the skateshow piece they had been asked for, and that piece a sponsor had asked them to do for a charity event both he and Victor were passionate about.

Basically all Yuuri had wanted for the night was to go home, strip naked, slip into their bath, and just melt into the water. He had not wanted to be dragged by the Russian team to a birthday event of one of the Hockey players that Mila had not been dating but was friends with. What he also had not wanted was to lose sight of Victor in the crowd.

Poorly both of those events had happened, and he was now wandering between complete strangers looking for one person. And it turned out that there were way more people that had come in while he had been in the toilet. Why hadn't he just dragged Victor with him to the toilet room was not a thought he had ever wanted to have but he was having it now. 

And it was Victor's fault, Yuuri had clearly asked him to stay where he was when the need to pee had come upon him, so that he returned to find completely different people in that spot who all had no idea where to find Victor had really not been helpful. 

There had been some debate as one claimed that she thought he might have already left, but Yuuri had been certain that that could have never been the case he knew Victor would have come for him if he had wanted to leave. 

Yuuri looks down at his phone again, he had texted Victor to ask where he could be found but till now he was yet to get a response. Which means that Victor was either too busy to look at his phone or he had left it at the rink again. It would not be the first time that Victor forgot, leaving Yuuri with unanswered texts. 

He stumbles into a couple of people when a couple of girls that are dancing step into his path. One of the man that he bumped into gives him a long look over. The smile that slowly forms on his lips makes Yuuri realize that this man might have already been going over the legal limit. He makes a quick bow and apologizes for the bump.

Turning around to walk away is hindered when a broad arm snakes around his waist, pulling him into the group. 

“Not so fast Gorgeous. You are that cutey new ice skater I've seen at the rink, right.” The man lets out a hearty laugh when Yuuri starts to blush about being called a cutey and affirms that he is indeed fairly new at the rink.

“Never really cared much about that Ice twirling you lot do. Not enough physical contact for my taste. But I've seen you move sometimes and I must say.” The man hums. “You have a booty I could seriously think about tapping at.” 

Yuuri flusters when he realizes that this man is trying to pick him up. He quickly looks down at his hands and sees that he's not wearing his ring. He had put it off when he had made breakfast that morning as he'd not wanted for it to get too dirty. He had putt it into the small box at their nightstand and forgot to put it back on when they rushed out after eating. 

“So I was thinking that as you seem to like being physical we could try it out together one day?” The man places his hand on Yuuri's cheek and leans forward to kiss him. 

Yuuri back away only to bump into somebody else, fearing that he's going to be held down he tries to spin around to push the other person away. Two slender but muscular arms wrap around him locking him in place. 

“Glad to see you are finally over Sergei my man, but would you be so kind as not to hit on one that is already taken.” Yuuri feels something being slipped on his finger.

Looking down he can see his own ring shining up at him, when he looks up he sees Victor's loving gaze staring down at him. 

“You see, this one's all mine.” At that Victor lifts up Yuuri's right hand and places a soft kiss on the ring, without breaking eye contact with the man that had been hitting on Yuuri. 

“Sure man. All good. You have better taste than he has, but you are bloody lucky.” The man smiles a bit ruefully. Then he looks at Yuuri. “If you ever change your mind about him, just ask around for Boris Palovnik. I'll keep an opening for you.” After that Boris disappears into the crowd. 

“Yuuri.” Victor snuggles up against his body, rubbing their cheeks together. “You aren't going to take him up on that offer are you. You aren't going to change your mind about me right, even if he's right. You are a far better catch then I am.” 

Yuuri just sighs, he knows this tone of Victor and he turns a bit to softly kiss Victor on his cheek. 

“I have said it once and I will say it again. Even if I looked all over the world there is no way I will ever find a person that is better for me than you are.” he smiles at him. “I'm even willing to strip down again to prove it but first I want to just go home. This time that should be done in private.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To challenge myself I have gotten a new challenge '1hour ficlets', a story written in 1 hour based on a prompt.  
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/post/169183572109/1-hour-ficlets-open-slots)  
> I'll be writing them every weekend, so get your prompt in by Friday to have your own. They get posted on my Tumblr on Monday, and on Ao3 during the following week. 
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
